1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technologies, and particularly, to display devices having a scanning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices are used widely to display images, texts, etc. One kind of the display devices is a digital frame. The images displayed by the digital frame are in a digital form. Therefore, typical photos obtained by developing films have to be scanned to convert into a digital form. However, a scanner and the digital frame generally are two individual devices. It is inconvenient when scanning.
Therefore, a display device having a scanning function, which can overcome the described shortcomings, is desirable.